The Night Of The Missing Agent
by Theresa471
Summary: Jim West is sent on a undercover operation with another agent from California. It's all part of a mail order bride fraud operation, with a number of women having been killed over the year. Artemus Gordon wondered what had happened to his partner, until he finds out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

The Night of the Missing Agent

A Wild, Wild, West, Story

You would think that Artemus Gordon would know his partner Jim West, after many years of working together for the Secret Service.

For the past few months Jim West has been acting strange for the most part, after several bouts with Loveless and other criminals, he was tired finally, he needed to take a few days off from everyone, including his best friend Artemus.

TWO WEEKS PRIOR...

Jim West having received a special telegram from president Grant of the United States, he was ordered to attend a special session with his advisors in Washington, D.C.

He was told not to say a word to Artemus Gordon having to be working on a separate case himself.

Only Jim West and his normal staff were on board, and all were told to keep quiet about him leaving for the White House.

When he did arrived. He was told to show his orders to the secret service at the entrance. He pulls out his orders from the front of his coat jacket. "I was ordered to come here in secret, I believe president Grant is waiting for me." He nodded to the agent following behind him to take the stairs up to the third level with everyone waiting for him.

Along with having to be in the dark as for why he was here in the first place.

It took some effort to get up the stairs, he was tired, his legs have been hurting him for quite some time now, along with not getting any younger, he needed to settle down finally, life was just getting to damn dangerous for his taste, he tried telling this to Artemus Gordon on occasions during the past few years.

When he finally walked in, he saw the most beautiful woman, he's seen in such a long time.

President Grant walked up to Jim West to shake his hand, along with introducing the woman Wimona Lansfield, secret service agent from California to work under cover with his truly.

"Jim, Lansfield has been assigned to work with you for a undercover operation dealing with illegal male order brides, why I say this is the fact that several women during the past year have been killed because of their wills, and in each case the husbands have cash in a fortune."

"Why us President Grant?" He asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"Because your going to be killing your wife for her money, and we need to find out, just who is going to be approaching you for the money." He replied, along with a raised eyebrow from his secret service agent Jim West.

"And just where this is supposed to be happening in the first place?" He said gently while watching the features of Wimona Lansfield.

"Baltimore, Maryland, it was the last murder that had taken place, and I suggest that the both of you, get to know each other before going to Baltimore."

"Yes sir, and what about my partner/friend Artemus?"

"Your not to say one word to him, when you meet him on the train, and your not to give anything away that your going to be on a operation, understand Jim?" In his deep gruff voice of his.

"I understand Mr. President." He replied before walking over to Winoma.

/

Outside the president's office.

Winoma was giving all of the details on the different killings during the past year, he was having a hard time trying to concentrate, but her perfume was mostly alluring to his senses.

"Jim, are you all right, we need to be totally sure about all this?" She says in such a sweet voice.

"Yes Winoma, I am very sure, I have been in this business a long time." He replied moving closer to her .

"I know 16 now your been working for the Secret Service and other agencies to do your job the proper way for the United States government." Before moving in to quickly kiss him softly on his lips to really surprised him.

She could see that he was not exactly ready for it, since she had read his long file on past relationships having ended in tragedy, and almost losing his parter Gordon last year to a massive heart attack.

/

Present day...Baltimore, Maryland

It's been almost two weeks now, since we had no contact. Jim West and his bride Winoma were beginning to think, it would be a total waist of time. Until a message was sent to thier hotel room by a courier.

Winoma was taking a bath at the time, he told her to stay in to see what was going on with the courier. When he opened the envelope, their was a message inside to have him meet at the local saloon at ten this evening to come alone.

When he turned around, he found her totally nude, and very beautiful. "James, are you going to be joining me before your supposed to meet at the saloon?" She was able to over look his shoulder. When she dragged him into the bathroom to slowly take off his clothing, she was really surprised in some way, on just how shy he was at times.

Along with the fact, she has been in love with the agent for a few years now, and no way was she going to spoil her luck in losing him.

When he joined her in the tub.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Night Of The Missing Agent

Artemus Gordon was upset at the news, his friend Jim West had disappeared during the past two weeks. And no one was talking to him in regard to what had has happened to him.

He needed to find out quick, and the first place, he would start with the staff on the train.

It was two hours later after he told everyone, no one would be fired for keeping secrets, all he wanted to know, what was going on in the first place.

When the butler came knocking on his door in the bedroom section, Artemus opened the door to let him in, along with a sip of whiskey to settle his nerves and Jerome having to been working with them for almost ten years.

"All right Jerome, where is Jim West?" Taking a quick gulp of the whiskey to have it burn in his stomach going down.

"Mr. West is in Baltimore, Maryland for a undercover mission for President Grant, along with another agent from out west, as a married couple to find out who has been killing mail-order brides because of their wills."

"Wow!" Artemus Gordon gave a loud whistle to have his partner get involved with something like that in the first place.

"What are we supposed to be doing now Mr. Gordon?" He says with finishing his whiskey.

"We have this train head for Baltimore, Maryland, contact the engineer of the change in destination."

"Yes, sir right away." He leaves through the other doors to get to the engineer section of the train.

/

That night at the saloon. A man name Rollins told West, he could make a great deal of money with the mail order business, and he has the perfect woman to meet, it would be Wimona having been placed into his catalog of women, and a long list of misery behind them, all of them with wills including Wimona.

When he saw the catalog with her photo, he knew, they were getting close to catching whom ever was behind the entire operation.

They would have to play out the rest of the charade, even though his feelings for Wimoa were quite strong, and after today in the bath tub, it was the best time he had with someone like her in such a long time. While using his flirtatious smile and body to really pleased her.

West told Rollins, he was very interested in choosing the woman Wimona, along with how much it was going to cost with getting her here in Baltimore, Maryland?

"$500.00 with no strings attach, you can get your money back, if she doesn't fit your bill Mr. West." He chuckled.

"I would be sure to stick with this one right to the very end." As Jim raised his eyebrow at Rollins. "So we have a deal then?" He says.

Before taking out his wallet to hand him the money into his hands, along with asking for a receipt.

I will make sure she will be here in a few days, she will be coming in on the train, look for her then, I will be sure to send you a message via the courier." He replied quickly before handing him the written receipt, before leaving to go upstairs to his room in the saloon to rest for the evening.

/

It was the next day when Artemus Gordon arrived on the train in disguise of a very old man with a cane, he asked for where he could find a man name Jim West.

"Oh yes!, Mr. West is waiting for his bride to arrived on the train very soon, from what I understand, he's going to be getting married to a real doll from what I am told, I suggest you find him at the saloon a few blocks from the train station."

"Thank Ya!" He says before moving off slowly with his cane kicking up the dust from the cobbler street.

Twenty minutes later he arrives, walking past the saloon doors to find a seat at the bar asking for a shot of whiskey and two bits onto the counter, for the bartender to put into the register.

He didn't have to wait long, when Jim West and the woman were talking in the corner, using his recording device in his ear, he was able to pick up the entire conversation, for which he had gotten it all wrong with his partner.

He really was on a undercover operation. Wimona was more concern for Jim West then herself, with the entire operation to end in a few days, ending it with her fake death to find out the real suspect behind the murders.

Artemus had an idea to call in his sources to arrive into town to keep a close watch on this Rollins, and fellow him to see where it would lead them.

Wimona told Jim, she would be going back to the hotel to take a hot bath, She asked on whether or not he would like to join her.

"Wait for me, I will be their shortly, I need to think for a few minutes before walking over to join you." He says in a soft whispered, even for Gordon to hear, he would wait for the woman to leave before getting up to join his partner, without having to scare him.

Wimona gets up from her seat, giving him a quick, sweet kiss to his cheek before leaving the saloon.

It was his clue...He gets up with his cane, to join his partner in a whispered tone. "I must say Jim ole boy, you are a real charmer with that one having just left."

"Jesus Artemus, how did you find out?" While looking around the saloon.

"I know the whole story Jim, I will be watching your back for the most part, along with some of the secret service to be trailing this Rollins once your deed is done with Wimona."

"You do know it's going to be a fake shooting, we have been planning this for weeks now?" He replied with taking a sip of his whiskey to burn in his throat and stomach.

"I just realize it Jim, just be sure the plan works out for your advantage and Wimona."

"And besides, when this operation is over with, I am planning on asking Wimona to marry me, I need someone in my life after years of roaming around for the Secret Service, looked what happened to you last year with having that heart attack, you almost died for god sake Artemus!" He was angry at his friend with having the emotional outburst inside the saloon. "I need to go now, I have a bath to take with Wimona before the entire deal goes down, later..." He gets up to pat his friend on the shoulder before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Night Of The Missing Agent

Two days later was the big show down. Rollins had arrived in town with having sent a courier message to Jim West.

He was asked to check out the catalog, even though he had asked for the woman Wimona to be his mail order bride with the $500.00 he handed Rollins.

When Rollins came off the stage coach this time around, Wimona came out to greet her new husband , along with handing her will to Rollins, it was all legal as of right now.

Rollins hands over the bride to Jim West to take her upstairs to his room in the saloon.

"Your all set Mr. West, I will be leaving now on the stage to head back to Washington, D.C. for a meeting."

"I will be sure to let you know, when I use my weapon on her, either when we get inside or later this evening when she is asleep." He made the two suggestions to Rollins.

But in the meantime, the stage coach driver AKA Gordon and one other agent inside, would be watching out Rollins for where he travels, along with a recording device, he's not able to feel on his body.

Once the stage coach leaves taking mostly a day to reach Washington, D.C.

It was the late hour in the city. But he was asked to be dropped off at the Governor's mansion.

Agent Dawkins told Gordon, he would wait for Rollins to walk inside to then follow him inside, while Artemus would be listening to the conversation he would be having.

When Rollins reach the second level.

Senator William Brackson was at the top of the stairs, when he spoke.

"Did you get the money Rollins?" He asked very softly for others not to over hear him.

"Senator Brackson I have all of the monies, including the latest Will from this woman Wimona, I understand her husband Jim West will be shooting the woman tonight or has already, I left the town when he was leaving to go to his room with his mail order bride."

Artemus Gordon had the Senator dead to rights with his confession, along with the agent inside. He called Gordon to come inside with his weapon to have both Rollins and the Senator arrested for fraud, murder and several other federal and state charges.

When Gordon arrived inside, along with calling for any of the security guards protecting the governor, they were able to explain the entire story to the Governor, along with a dispatch to President Grant with the success of the under cover operation.

When the Senator was arrested, he opted to talk to all of the authorities, along with giving up three other names involved in the entire operation.

/

Jim West having been sent a dispatch to his hotel room, he was finally happy the operation was over with, but he had to asked Wimona before she leaves to go back to California for reassignment.

The both of them were in their rooms having packed up, when she noticed that he wasn't in a good mood, or rather he was acting jittery.

"What's wrong Jim?" She walks over into his chest to tell him to not worry about a thing, I would be back in two weeks."

"Your leaving, I wanted to tell you that I love you a great deal, along with the fact, I would very much like you to become my wife if possible."

"It's why I am coming back in two weeks, I would very much like to be your wife, giving up my post with the secret service, while you and Artemus work on your different cases for the government and the president."

"You do know that Artemus likes you a great deal, he said that you have a great deal of style, for when it comes to your work with the secret service." He says with a wide grin, along with a passionate kiss that would keep her smiling for weeks.

/

Finale

Jim West was pacing back in forth in the living quarters on the train, He and Artemus had just gotten back from finishing up a new mission for the governor of New York City.

"Will you stop pacing Jim, Wimona said in her wire, she would be here at noon, and it's only four minutes to go for god sake!"

"I know!, I am just been a total wreck having to been waiting the two weeks for her to come back."

All of a sudden their was a knock on the back door. West goes to open it to find a very beautiful woman dressed in a wedding gown.

"Hey!, I wanted to show you, just what I would be wearing at our wedding, Artemus, do you approve of my choice?" She says before walking over and into Jim's embrace and kiss, to have Artemus Gordon looking the other way.

"I approve a great deal, you need to ask my partner as well." He says, before their is another knock on the door. " I believe, it's my clue to leave, my girl Judith is waiting for me, to take me out for dinner and a night on the town."

"Have fun Artie!, before both Jim and Wimona started to chuckle, when the door opened to be a truly beautiful woman for his partner. When they leave. Jim West closes the door to face his bride to be. "So tell me, when do you want to get married, since your already have the dress?" He replied with a gentle voice.

She kisses him again before answering, and a surprise squeeze of his package down below. "How about in a few days, to make me a real honest woman?" She says before pulling him down on the couch.


End file.
